1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable money safe movably provided between a money safe accommodating position and a money safe usable position and more particularly, to a movable money safe movably provided between a money safe accommodating position outside a wall structure body constituting an interior of a room and a money safe usable position inside the wall structure body through an opening of the wall structure body, in which the movable money safe is driven at least into the money safe usable position by a drive device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various money safes from a personal small-size money safe to business large-size money safe have been conventionally proposed in accordance with intended purposes. The proposed small-size money safe is relatively light in weight and can freely be moved, and is usually accommodated in a closet or the like for example. If a door of the closet is opened when necessary, a door of the money safe can also be opened, and the small-size money safes are widely used for home use and small business use.
On the other hand, the large-size money safe is of stationary type in many cases as can be seen in a bank, and is generally installed in a fireproof structure in a basement. A doorway of the basement is closed with a fireproof door. If the fireproof door is opened, a door of the money safe accommodated in the basement can be opened.
The small-size money safe has a merit that it is light in weight and can be moved easily. However, the small-size money safe is arrestive and almost defenseless. The small-size money safe is constituted of a fireproof structure wall including water therein, as known, and thus, the fireproof effect is deteriorated with time, and it is not always safe against fire. Especially when the small-size money safe is put in a closet or the like, it is subjected to high temperature at the time of fire and thus there is an adverse possibility that bills, bonds and the like in the small-size money safe are burned.
On the other hand, since the large-size money safe is provided in a fireproof structure, this money safe has substantially perfect security measures against fire and burglary. However, its construction cost is expensive, and this money safe is not suitable for home use or a small-scale business use. Further, since the construction cost is expensive, there is inconvenience in that the installation place cannot easily be changed. There is also a defect that the size of the money safe is large and grandiose, and the money safe occupies one room.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable money safe in which the above-described conventional problem and drawback are overcome and more specifically, to provide a movable money safe which is safe against burglary, fire, and the like, and which is inexpensive and can easily be utilized when necessary. The movable money safe is not limited, but is suitably for home use or relatively small-scale business use.
The above objection of the present invention is achieved by a structure in which the money safe can be moved between a money safe accommodating position where public attention is not drawn easily and the money safe is relatively safe against fire and a money safe usable position where the money safe can be utilized by opening a door, and the money safe is driven at least from the money safe accommodating position to the money safe usable position by running water. In general, a building is provided with a reserved water tank, such as a water supply tank, a fireproof tank. the above object is achieved by utilizing water in such a reserved water tank. If the running water, reserved water, or the like, is utilized, the money safe can be driven even in case of emergency where supply of electricity, gas, or the like, is cut off in life line such as electricity, gas, running water, or the like. To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a movable money safe which is movably provided between a money safe accommodating position outside a wall structure body constituting a room interior and a money safe usable position inside the wall structure body through an opening of the wall structure body, and which is driven to the money safe usable position by a drive device, wherein the drive device is constituted of a piston cylinder unit operated by water pressure of running water, reserved water, and the like. According to a second aspect of the invention, when the movable money safe of the first aspect is driven to the money safe accommodating position, the opening of the wall structure body is closed with a closing body, and when the movable money safe of the first aspect is driven to the money safe accommodating position, the opening of the wall structure body is closed with a closing body, and when the movable money safe is driven to the money safe usable position, the closing body is also driven. According to a third aspect of the invention, the closing body of the second aspect is of fireproof structure. According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the money safe accommodating position of any one of the first to third aspects is a basement located below the wall structure body which constitutes the room interior, and the wall structure body is a floor surface. According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the money safe accommodating position of any one of the first to third aspects is a side room outside the wall structure body which constitutes the room interior, and the wall structure body is a side wall. According to a sixth aspect of the invention, a valve for controlling water pressure of running water, reserved water, and the like, to be supplied to the piston cylinder unit of any one of the first to fifth aspects is disposed in other than the room interior which is the money safe usable position. According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a movable money safe which is movably provided between a money safe accommodating position in a basement located below an opening formed in an outdoor ground surface and a money safe usable position through the opening and on the ground, and which is driven to the money safe usable position by a drive device, wherein the drive device is constituted of a piston cylinder unit operated by water pressure of running water, reserved water and the like. According to an eighth aspect of the invention, when the movable money safe of the eighth aspect is driven to the money safe accommodating position, the opening is closed with a material which is the same as the material of the ground surface in the vicinity of the opening, and when the movable money safe is driven to the money safe usable position, the material is also driven. According to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a movable money safe which is provided between a money safe accommodating position outside a side wall constituting a room interior and a money safe usable position inside the side wall through an opening of the side wall, wherein the money safe additionally includes a closing body for closing the opening, and when the money safe is accommodated in the money safe accommodating position, the closing body closes the opening, and when the money safe is to be moved to the money safe usable position, the closing body is also moved together. According to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a movable money safe which is rotatably accommodated in a money safe accommodating chamber outside an opening of a side wall constituting a room interior, and which can be utilized through the opening if the money safe is rotated to a predetermined position, wherein the money safe additionally includes a closing body which closes the opening, and when the money safe is rotated to a money safe accommodating position, the closing body closes the opening, and when the money safe is rotated to a usable position, the closing body opens the opening.